ACE IN THE HOLE
by BURT'SFROG
Summary: Femslash, just thought I would put that upfront. When someone needs to forget only one person can help them.
1. Chapter 1

Ace In The Hole

AN: Don't own anything, just taking my turn at playing. This idea kinda just popped in my head last night, so here it is.

It was 5:30 in the morning and Lil had finally gotten in bed. It had been an interesting night at the bar; in fact every night had been almost horrible since Jersey had left. Lying in the back bedroom of her apartment, chosen because it was the farthest from the busy sounds of the city streets, she stared at the ceiling. The beginnings of the sunrise seeping through the windows laying a bought of light across her white tank and black basketball shorts. Finally drifting into a much needed sleep she heard a key enter the lock of her front door, not budging she waited to see who it was. Knowing that if she heard someone raising hell Rachel had gotten drunk and couldn't go home, but there was no yelling or cursing so it had to be her.

Suddenly a shadowed figure appeared in the doorway to her bedroom. "Hey Lil, it's me Vi- Jersey." Lil had to wet her lips before she could speak. "Hey Jersey, what brings you here, and by here I mean my apartment at not even six in the morning?" The younger blonde couldn't even speak she just broke out in subtle sobs, motioning to her bed Lil gave an unspoken invitation. "What's going on Jersey, you can't show up here in the middle of the night bawling your eyes out and not tell me what's wrong." "Everything, nothing's went right since I left the bar, sure I'm selling songs but I don't feel complete. Not to mention Kevin left me, which really didn't make me sad it just left me lonely. Lil I just want to forget, can you please help me forget everything."

Lil sat there for a minute just rubbing Jersey's shoulders, before she got the nerve to speak. "You obviously don't want to drink to forget, or you would have used your key to the bar. So Violet how is it you want me to help you forget." As the older blonde finished speaking the younger one pressed her lips to hers. "Finished what I started and don't ever call me Violet." Smiling Lil took that as all the initiative she needed, leaning down over the younger woman Lil said the word she had longed to say forever. "This will be one night you will never want to forget, Jersey."

Waking in the morning Lil found herself alone, the other side of the bed cold. Walking into the kitchen she found a fresh pot of coffee and a note beside the coffee pot. Walking into the living room she noticed her white button up from the night before was missing.

What did the note say? Will Lil see her shirt again, or did Jersey take it as a way to remember what made her forget? Why the title Ace In The Hole? Review and we shall find out. BTW I have learned I prefer short chapters, helps keep the reader interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace In The Hole

A/N: Still don't own them, but oh boy if I did.

_Lil,_

_Don't worry, I finally learned how to make decent coffee, but seriously I need some time to think. I thought I was sure about this but I don't know what to do. I know like you, hell I even feel safe saying I love you, but I don't know if I can be in love with you. And you deserve all or nothing, and at this point I'm not sure which I can give you. Don't worry about your shirt I'll bring it to you, seems you tore mine. Just give me a little time to think, please. _

_Jersey_

_P.S. You might want to put alcohol on your back, about the time you're reading this the scratches will start to sting, I don't normally bring blood. Guess that counts for something._

Lil just stood there for a second she didn't know whether to be heart broken or smile, but just like Jersey predicted her back started stinging at that very moment. Walking into her bathroom she pulled her tank off and looked in the mirror, if she didn't normally bring blood Jersey had definitely had a good time; a couple spots looked as if they could use stitches. After soaking a towel in alcohol and blood Lil got ready to start her day. As the hot water beat down on her shoulders, her mind played what had happened over and over in her head. She could feel her nails in her back, could see the look of ecstasy on the younger girls face, could hear her name being screamed and could almost smell her still on her skin. Little did she know the same images were floating through someone else's head across town.

Deciding a button-up would be her best bet to cover her back, Lil grabbed her white and blue striped one out of her closet. Pulling on her boots she made her way toward the bar, they were opening at five seeing as it was Saturday, and spring break time. Pulling up on her bike, she cut the engine and looked at a very pissed looking Rachel and Cammie.

"Hey, why the happy look Rach?"

"Lil, we have been waiting here for twenty-fuckin-minutes."

"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic."

"Whatever let's just open this place up before an angry mob shows up."

The rest of the night went smooth, though Rachel could tell her boss' mind was somewhere else. Finally about eleven she figured part of it out.

"Hey Lil, can I talk to you in your office?"

"Sure."

Walking back to her office Rachel couldn't help but smile at the woman walking in front of her, so caught up in her bar and her thoughts she hadn't even noticed the tell all sign Rachel had.

"Take off your shirt, just do it. Tank too."

Taking off both her shirts Lil was utterly confused Rachel was straight, she still had her bra, but with Rach's next words she caught on.

"Turn around, wow, hand me the first-aid kit."

"How did you know?"

"Well let's just say, you may not want to wear that shirt back into the bar. You bled straight through it. So who is she? Someone I know?"

"I prefer not say, Rach. I'm not sure I can handle the words."

"K, if you want to talk I'm here."

Putting her leather jacket on over her shirts Lil walked back into the bar, just in time to see a beautiful blonde come in dressed in an all too familiar shirt.


End file.
